


Say What?

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angry Thorin, F/M, I swear!, Mirkwood, but then it goes downhill, cell - Freeform, hehe trailer reference, much like THE FINAL CHAPTER, not a good combo, snappy you, there's some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts as a silly banter between yourself and Thorin may become the end of a relationship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say What?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, you wonderful people! I'm not so sure what this is but in my defence it's 1am and the BOFTA trailer has my feelings rather screwed up. 
> 
> [I do not own The Hobbit, characters or you!]  
> All mistakes are my own so I apologise in advance :)

You were all tossed into prison cells. Thorin sat quietly wondering about how much time they had lost in their quest, Bofur narrated their pretty obvious situation, and you were shoved into a cell with Fili. You thought to take it as an opportunity to smother him with ‘motherly love’ since he and Kili were deprived of it on this journey but decided against it for now.

“How long do you think we’ll be here?” Bofur wondered out loud. You walked around your cell door and sighed at the question,

“Longer than we’re supposed to.” You scoffed. Thorin wasn’t paying much attention to Bofur’s ramblings but he heard your retort and, mixed with his hate for elves and time running out, couldn’t help but respond rudely.

“If you’re implying that this is my fault…” he began in a forced tone of calm with the dwarves hushing their voices. You sat on the ground with your back against the cell door,

“Not implying,” you stated, “This is whole thing is your fault.” 

And it was now that an argument sparked between the two. Snapping at each other from their cells in Dwarvish, you and Thorin had a riot,

“I didn’t see you do anything.” Thorin said.

“You need eyes to see.” You snapped harshly.

“I will not yield to Elves!” 

“Of course you won’t, not even to give your kin the chance to escape!”

“Well obviously not you…” Thorin scoffed. Balin looked across at Thorin with a frown and you looked at Fili, who shook his head,

“Leave it (y/n), he didn’t mean it.” he whispered, hoping to put an end to their fight. You held up a finger to pause Fili’s thought and turned your head to side so your question could echo to Thorin’s cell,

“What?” you asked. Thorin, giving in to his smugness, smirked to the wall,

“ ‘Ishkh khakfe an-durug nul’ is what I told Thranduil. You’re part Elf, figure it out.” he replied without properly thinking. The loud battle of the biggest insult between yourself and the Dwarven King ensued again. The other dwarves were mildly entertained but the prison guards were not. They approached Balin’s cell and asked him what was going on since they couldn't understand.

“This racket will disturb the feast above.” One of them said. Balin nodded,

“There’s no doubt about that.” He agreed. The guards listened to the dwarf language and looked at Balin,

“What are they arguing about?” another guard asked curiously. Balin decided to let them know what was happening and translated the conversation,

“Well, they’re both obviously angry at each other. He said that she’s a terrible cook and she thinks that Orcs would spit him out after one bite.” He explained, “Now he’s insulting her choice in –” Balin looked over to the cell opposite,

“Clothes? Really, Thorin?” he asked. Thorin shrugged his shoulders,

“Have you not been listening to what she’s saying to me?” he argued. Balin sighed and shook his head as he turned back to the guards,

“Would you like me continue laddie?” Balin asked one of the elves. The elf shook his head and groaned,

“I can’t stand it here.” He complained and left the prison cells with his fellow guards. You and Thorin didn’t seem to notice the presence or absence of the guards and continued to argue. You were almost done with this silly fight so you chose to be a tease and call Thorin foolish – but when you did, he hit tipping point.

“I am a fool to think that you are even worthy to love!” Thorin blurted out. You never thought he would think like that, let alone say it. 

“Thorin!” Balin scolded angrily. There was an uncomfortable silence that filled the air and you were holding back tears when you spoke,

“That’s the most honest thing you’ve said to me this past year.” You said gently. 

Thorin hated himself for letting his rage get the better of him and the words ever leaving his mouth. You were the only one who was worthy to be loved by him. Thorin was tempted to break down the cell door and run to you, apologise in every way that was possible. Unfortunately, until the doors were opened, he wouldn’t be able to do any of what he thought. Thorin sat in silence and feared losing you more than the terror of facing Smaug.


End file.
